Kazokkeu WatashiwanoMatsuei, My Family of Darkness
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: /one-shot/sequel to taiyo watashiwa..with a family he does not know, will Goku forsake his lost sun by wanting them...or.....


Kazokkeu Watashiwa no Matsuei, My Family of Darkness

By Sukunami Taka

Sequel to Taiyo Watashiwa

Drop by drop….clear washed blood dripping upon burning sand…inflamed blood red orbs spilling….slowly….the desire for purpose…..a purpose of desire…..a winding river of crimson fire….

Raging heat blazed, surrounding two sylph-like entities, ethereal and unreal to the world…one, a child of a harsh reality, crouched in poised perfection, the other standing in wrapped desolation, taut body guilt ridden……..an elusive smile played upon the false angelic face of the kneeling youkai, his soft pointed ears twitching decisively as a small oval tongue flitted in between sharp fangs, licking back the dripping streams of blood trailing down the sides of his chin. He rose gracefully, slender feet lifting from the sinking sand as his arched body hovered gently in wafting breezes, the life giving sun momentarily blocked, yet blinding to the other. Stretching out a clawed hand, the airborne one beckoned with narrowed amber eyes so much like his earth-confined brother's heretic ones……and the tender earth child surrendered his last will………

Fleeting feet pounded upon giving dust, countless moving bodies swaying to a higher power brought by the primeval swirling wind and ferociously rousing inferno circling the dune. Agile slight bodies twisted and turned, freedom within their very blood, svelte-like arms twirling high as each demon skims across silver sand, flowing with the flickering fire, transient beings trembling with a crying purpose as they formed a world of perfection around the youthful demon that had not yet known death……

_Come to us….join us, brother of ours……let us receive you…..come…it is our way…._

Soulful voices singing to the obscure night where incandescence stars existed eternities away……

__

Souka…..kazokkeu watashiwa…. I am home now…..with my family….nanda…nanda……it is so empty here…..so….all these voices…..tearing…hurting….I am….watashi….itae……itae des….it hurts…….. 

A wrenching pain filled my entire body, wracking it forward in grievous collapse and arching as screams of anguish ruptured the inky sky…..as the fires lashed shadows across sepia tanned skin…claws lengthened from a bone like hand…fangs sprouted from a snarling mouth where saliva slobbered in slimy trails….tawny hair blew forward, flowing silk masking sharpened ears and deadly umber eyes……

_Itae…..itae…..it hurts….onegai….itae……I know this pain…onegai…….sweet sorrowful pain from long ago…..is this me…….what am I…..no…iya….onegai…..darkness……a void of nothingness I once knew……this is where I belong…..hated darkness cursed with blood…..crimson against a sea of night….demo……. I was brought away from this sorrow….once……beloved hands that drew me away from myself……given me birth…..to life….to live in the cover of the sun…….away from haunted shadows that refused to let go…..yet……that dim world yielded when those hands came…..touching me…..holding with so much protection…….souka…….hai……delicate warm hands not fearing to feel….to touch….to give……I remember…..lilac eyes…….always with loneliness……like me….who…..who are you……._

Golden eyes snapped open….

__

Wa ka ta! Wa ka ta des! The man who gave me myself…he who is the light itself…..Sanzo!……Sanzo….onegai……Sanzo….my Sanzo……where…..why did you go….nanda…….why leave me……afater letting me see……after opening my heart…..my soul…………SANZO!

Pure tormented agony carried the cries of a youkai dying of a conscience …….crying for his sun…….every nameless demon carreened to a halt, balanced with a snarl in mid-step…….as fifty dazzling energy balls blitzed through, bombarding the scampering youkais along with a lashing schimitar swinging out from nowhere……..a hand clamped onto the shoulder of the motionless boy whose bright eyes turned up to meet the lavender ones that he wanted to see with so much desperation……the quiet voice that uttered _baka saru……took me such a long time to find you_…was lost to his ears as he fell apart in a crumpling hug, sobbing openly against the musky body whose arms wrapped around him with a single comment…….

_Iya……I haven't lost those hands….nor those eyes…….they found me again……he found me……he will always give me light…..souka…..this is what bliss feels like…..my bliss……my everything…….Sanzo watashiwa…….protector and warmth…….life giving just like the sun….souka…..this is what….who I am….I am myself….watashiwa watashi…..Goku des…….and this is what family is…..who…..he is my family…..always…Sanzo…my Sanzo……..arigato…….._


End file.
